The Best Things Are Not Always Ours
by sjt1988
Summary: Vic has always has feelings for Teddy. Her dreams come true some a little while then things go downwards. She learns to love again but has Teddy.


**A/N: I took a song from each of Taylor Swifts' CDs (Taylor Swifts, Fearless, and Speak Now). I blended the three songs and made this story. Enjoy… **

* * *

><p>Victoire POV…<p>

"Vic." I heard my name being called from behind me. I saw Teddy make his way over to me. My friends shook their heads and walked away. They knew about my feeling for Teddy and always told me that I was going to get hurt. I smiled at Teddy.

"Hey, you. What are you doing here?" I asked him. Teddy hugged me. I could smell his cologne and his smell that made me want not to let go and hold on forever. Teddy let go too soon.

"A little friend of mine told me that this weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend." Teddy gave me a half-innocent smile. His warm brown eyes looked in mine.

I rolled my eyes and said the one name that would tell Teddy about the weekend. "James." All Teddy did was smile. I sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't I come and see my best friend." Teddy grabbed my hand and pulled me down the street to my uncle's store. The one of the only reasons Teddy would come looking for me was one of his girlfriends had broke up with him. We were standing in front of the store, so I moved him out of the front of the door to the side.

"What when this time?" I asked. Teddy didn't give me a surprised look like he didn't what I was talking about. The smile had left his face.

"I don't want to talk about it now." He sighed. "Can we just hang out." Teddy gave a force smile and pulled me into the store.

"Fine, but we are going to talk about it." I whispered behind him. Teddy led me to the back of the store. Teddy was trying everything that would make him laugh. We spent an hour in there.

After we left I dragged Teddy to the Three Broomsticks. I found a table in the back and made Teddy sit. I went up to the bar and got two butterbeers. I place one of the butterbeers in front of Teddy. I took a seat opposite of him. I took a sip of my butterbeer.

"So what happen this time?" I asked.

Teddy looked down at his glass; he traced his finger around edge of the glass. I knew it was going to take time before Teddy would answer me. I sat there and looked around the pub. It looked like everyone was having a good time.

"She didn't like my metamorphmagus. She said that she didn't know what me she was going to get when we went out." Teddy finally said after five minutes. "All she wanted was one color hair and eyes. I told her that I could not change who I am. She left me standing alone in the Leaky Cauldron."

I shook my head and sighed. "She was an idiot. If she can't see you for who you are she doesn't deserve you." I finished off my butterbeer. I wanted to finish off by saying I would see you. I wanted to kiss away the pain form his eyes. Instead I said, "There's someone out there for you." _Like_ _Me. _I finished in my head.

Teddy gave a weak smile. "Yeah, you're right. I'm only eighteen. I got plenty of time to find the one I want to spend the rest if my life with." He finished off his butterbeer. "What have you been up to since I last seen you." Teddy asked. His love life was a closed subject for now. We spent the rest of the time catching up.

T&V

I couldn't wait until I got off the train because I haven't seen Teddy since that day in Hogsmeade. I couldn't wait until we could hang out. The train pulled into the station and I gather my things. I left the train and found my parents standing with my uncles and aunts. I didn't see the blue hair boy I was looking for. Dad was hugging Dominique and Mum was fussing over Louis. Al was chasing Lily while their parents were waiting for James to come off the train. I stopped Lily before she ran to the tracks. Al stopped when he saw me.

"What are you two doing?" I asked as I put my around Al and led them back to our parents.

Al threw a look over at Lily. "Lily, said something." Al didn't say anything more.

I knew never to ask what it was. I was the oldest out of twelve. "Lily be nice to your brother." I dropped them off by their parents. Aunt Ginny gave them a look that made them stand there and behave. I gave Aunt Ginny a smile then meet up with my parents.

"Vic." Dad put his arms around me. "Miss you." He said in my hair. I could smell the sea on him and knew that I was home.

"Miss you too, Daddy." I held on to him tightly. He let me go and Mum got to me. I could smell her French perfume. "Hey, Mum."

"Victorie." Mum French accent came through. She let me out and said goodbye to the rest of my family. We went home.

T&V

It wasn't until Friday that I saw Teddy, he came over after work. I was in the room I shared with Dominique, working on my portfolio for newspapers around the world. Louis came in without knocking. "What are you doing in here?" I asked him without looking up from the desk.

"Mum sent me up here to tell you that Teddy is here." Louis looked over my shoulder to see what I was doing. I closed the folder and gave him a look. I pushed Louis out of the room as I left. "What?" Louis whined when I pushed him in his room.

"Stay out of my room." I closed the door. I ran downstairs to the sitting room.

"No running in the house." Mum yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry." I yelled from the sitting room. Teddy turned around from the sound of my voice. His gray eyes shined when he smiled as he saw me. I ran in his arms and hugged him. "Teddy, I missed you."

"Vic, long time no see." Teddy let me go. "Want to get out of here." It sounded like someone was watching us. I turned around and saw my brother and sister standing in the doorway. They were laughing.

"Oh, Teddy. I've missed you so much." Dominique was mocking me.

"I've missed you too Vic." Louis was mocking Teddy. He turned to Dominique. "When do you think the kissing start?"

"I think we stopped it." Dominique said.

"I'm going to kill you." I started towards them but Teddy stopped me. "Teddy let me go."

"No, forget about them. Let's just go." Teddy led me out of the room to the front door. I shot daggers to my siblings. "Tell your mum that I took Vic out." They just smiled.

Teddy took me to the little wizarding café in town. We spent most of time just catching up. Afterwards we went window-shopping. Teddy would make faces at some of the things in the window. We spent most of the time laughing.

The next thing that happen is something I'm going to remember forever. I will one day tell my grandkids about. It's going to be in the back of my mind forever. I'm always going to compare it to others.

We were walking down at the beach; the sun was almost gone. The stars were starting to make their appearance in the night sky. The waves were making their music on the sand. When Teddy pulled me to one of rocks that dotted the coast. We were just talking about what was going to happen this summer. When Teddy said.

"I would like to see you in most of them." He pulled my hair behind my ear. "After that last Hogsmeade weekend. It made me think that you were always there to pick up the piece that they broke. I'm sorry for not seeing you before." Teddy kissed me.

That night I went home in a daze. I didn't notice that Mum and Dad were still up when I got home or when I made my way to my room that Dominique was lying on her bed reading a book. How she gave me a look and asked me what happen that night? I just sighed and told her everything happen that night. She didn't know what I meant.

The summer was full with dates and midnight kisses. Mum and my aunts knew something was going on between Teddy and me. Dad was worried about us most of the nights. It felt like I was in a fairy tale and nothing could go wrong. But it was soon August and I would have to go back to Hogwarts for my last year.

On September first, I went to the train with my family. I went to find a compartment. I knew that Teddy wasn't going to come to see me off because he had to work today. I went back to see my parents and tell them goodbye. That when I saw the blue hair making his way over to us. He smiled at Dad and hugged Mum. He pulled me away from my parents. He led me to a dark part away from the people. He took me in his arms. It was a goodbye kiss to remember before my younger cousin James.

He made a noise. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Teddy turned to James. "You will leave now or I will tell your mum it was you that put the dungbomb in her office." James face went to worry.

"You wouldn't." James asked. Teddy nodded.

"I would if you don't leave." James left faster then you could say Hogwarts Express. Teddy gave me one last kiss. "I'll see you at your next Hogsmeade weekend. Make sure to write to me." Teddy was gone before I could say goodbye. I went on the train trying not to see any of my family.

That night I wrote my first letter to Teddy.

Teddy,

The train ride was boring. All I could think about was that kiss you gave me before I got on the train. Al was sorted in Gryffindor and Rose was sorted in Ravenclaw. Tomorrow I will start my classes. So write me back.

Vic

Vic,

I'm sorry that the train ride was boring. I know what you mean I was at work and all I could think about was you. That is great for Al and Rose. I know James was picking on Al about being in Slytherin. How are your classes going? Are the professors talking about your N.E.W.T.s? Let me know I have to get back to work.

Teddy

P.S. When is your next Hogsmeade Weekend?

Ted,

Classes are harder; you were right about seventh year. N.E.W.T.s are all the professor can talk about. After the fourth professor it starts to sound the same. Professor Dewey quit right before school started and since they can't find someone to come and teach. Professor McGonagall is teaching Transfiguration. She is harder then Professor Dewey. Today she gave us a five-foot essay. It's due by the next class. The next Hogsmeade weekend is the last weekend in October. Can't wait to see you.

Love you,

Vic

Teddy,

I haven't heard from you in a while. Is everything okay?

Love you,

Vic

Teddy,

There's only a week before the Hogsmeade weekend. Are you coming because I haven't heard from you?

Love you,

Vic

Vic,

I can't come I have to work that weekend. Everything is okay. Sorry for not getting to you, work got in the way.

Teddy

Teddy,

It's okay. I'll see you at Christmas.

Love you,

Vic

After I sent the last letter, Teddy didn't write me again. I spent most of November thinking I did something wrong. I couldn't think of anything. I sent a few letters to Teddy but he never replied to any of them. So I stopped and I knew I could talk to him when I got home for the holidays.

When we pulled in the station it started to snow. When I got off the train I looked for Teddy's blue hair but I didn't see it. He wasn't here. I threw my bag over my shoulder and went to find my parents. I didn't say anything all the way home. I saw the looks Mum gave Dad. They were worried about me. I went straight to my room when I got home. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote Teddy.

Teddy,

I miss you. When can I see you again?

Vic

I sent the letter off and waited for Teddy to get back to me. Teddy didn't write me back. I locked myself in my room. Dominique had to sleep on the couch because I wouldn't let her in. Many times my family tried to get me to leave my room. Everyone tried from little Lily to Granddad. The only person who didn't try was Aunt Ginny or I thought.

"Victorie Weasley open this door now!" Aunt Ginny yelled through the door.

"I don't have anything on." I yelled back at her. That would stop a lot of people but not Aunt Ginny. She opened the door and walked right in. She saw that I was dressed. She sat on Dominique's bed.

"What is going on, Vic?" She asked.

I put my face in my pillow. "Nothing." I said. I didn't know if she heard or not.

"I don't think it's nothing. Does it have to do with Teddy?" She asked. I nodded. She sighed. "You can't talk to him from your bed, so I would say go and find him. I'll let you know a little secret, Teddy going to be at the Burrow this Sunday." Aunt Ginny left me to think about what she said.

I knew that was the only I was going to see Teddy without him running away. I got up and went to my closet to find something to wear for Sunday. Dominique came in after Aunt Ginny and said a few choice words to me. I just let her have her say but Dad was walking by at the time. Dominique got in trouble.

Teddy wasn't there yet when I got there on Sunday. I gave my grandparents a hug. I saw the rest of my family and went to the sitting room to wait for Teddy. Lily, Hugo, and Lucy were playing exploding snap in the sitting room when I got there. I told them to deal me in the next hand. We played a few hands before Teddy showed up. He saw me and ran for it. I ran after him.

He was halfway across the yard before I called out to him. "Teddy Lupin stop right there." Teddy was debating if he should stay or leave. "Don't even thing about it." Teddy's body loosens. I caught up with him. I pulled him away from the house.

"Teddy, can you please tell why you are ignoring me?" I asked. Teddy didn't say anything. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. "I thought everything was going okay. What changed?" Tears started to fall. "Did I do something wrong?" Teddy still didn't say anything. "Say something damn it."

He finally said something. "It's not you…"

"It's me." I finished for me. Teddy put his hands on my arms.

"It's not like that, Vic." Teddy said. He took one hand off my arm and ran it through his hair. "I can't do this because I'm too young for this." Teddy let me go and didn't let me say anything as he walked away from me.

I found the stone bench that Granddad got for Grandmum after the war. I took a seat on the bench and let the tears out. I knew that my family was watching from the window but no one came out because they didn't know what to say about what happen. If it was just some boy not someone I knew my whole life. Someone I would play with when we were younger, now I don't even know him.

That was the last time I saw him.

T&V

Teddy POV…

Six years later…

A new Minister of Magic

By: Victoire Weasley

After twenty-six years the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt is retiring. There…

There was more to the article but I didn't read more. All I wanted to read was Victoire's name. If I read her articles I can find out what been going on in her life. It's been six years since I last saw Victoire Weasley. I left her standing in the cold with a broken heart. I was scared about my feelings for her. I was young and stupid. I let the one great thing that was going on in my life go.

I took the paper and threw it in the fire at the pub I was at. I looked around and saw someone celebrating, a couple of mates drinking each other under the table. The barkeep kept giving me looks, wanting me to order something but I didn't. I was waiting for someone for work. It could be the lead I needed.

I heard the door open. I looked over to see who was coming in. It was the one person I didn't think I would ever see again. She walked up to the bar. It seem she was looking for someone. I knew that she wouldn't know who I was because I changed my hair to this ugly brown and my eyes are a dark green.

I was going to call out to her when I saw her go to one of the buddies and pulled him on his feet. She pulled him out of the pub never once looking my way. Who was that guy she was with? He seem happy to be with her. I can see it now, her putting him to bed, telling each other that they love each other. That could have been me. I knew one person who would tell me what is going on.

I met James at a small pub near my flat. James was already there when I got there. He was sitting in the far corner. I made my way over to him. I sat across from him. He gave me a smile. I tried to smile back but couldn't. "What did you need?" James asked.

I took a breath. Everyone knew about the fall out I had with Victoire. No one mention her to me and I didn't know if Victoire was asking about me. "I saw your cousin yesterday, she was helping someone leave. How is she?"

"She good. She writing articles for various newspapers." James didn't have to ask what cousin I was talking about. "She engaged." He didn't tell me who it was. "The wedding in a month." It was June so sometime in July.

I nodded. I know that it's been six years since we broke up. I always thought that she would wait for me when I would come around. I guess she moved on. "That great for her." I gave him a fake smile. James wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, Kyle is a great guy. He makes her happy." James looked me in the eyes. He didn't say how much they were in love. He took the last sip of his drink. "I got to go but I'll see you soon." James got up and left. I left soon after he did.

The next day I got a note from James asking if I wanted to be guest for the wedding. It was the third Saturday of July. I threw the note on the side table in my flat. Do I go and watch my best friend get married to a guy that wasn't me. Wishing that is was me standing there waiting until she came down the aisle with her dad. Seeing her mum and grandmother wipe their tears away. Seeing the groom's smile when he saw her in white.

It took me a week before the wedding to tell James that I was coming. I was going to change my hair and eye color so no one could recognize me. The wedding was at Shell Cottage so I told James to meet me at Tinworth. This was going to be hard to sit there and do nothing.

The sun was shining on the day of the wedding as I dressed in my best dress robe. Changed my hair and eye color to a dull brown so no one will know it's me. I met James at the café were I took Victoire six years ago. James wasn't there when I got there. I took a seat close to the door to watch for James.

He came in twenty minutes later in a dark green dress robes. He looked around for me and didn't see the blue he was so use to see. He walked passed me and I pulled his robes. He turned to look at me with a dirty look. I gave him my smile and he knew it was me. "Come on we have to go or Grandmum going to kill us for being late." We left the café.

When got closer, people were making their way to the backyard. There were chairs in six rows and they were all white. There were a white carpet going down the middle between the chairs, it led to a white arch with white flowers on it. I saw the groom making rounds to the people. I saw most of the Weasleys standing around the first three rows on the bride's side. Hugo and Al were helping people to their seats. I could tell that they were making fun of the people after they sat them.

"Excuse me." A cane came between James and me. Aunt Muriel pushed her way through us. She took one look at me and turned her nose up. She looked at James. "Do something with your hair?" She kept on walking.

"Yes, Aunt Muriel." James mumbled under his breath. I laughed because James couldn't fix his hair because he had his father unruly hair. We didn't get far when Molly Weasley caught us.

"James, thank Merlin you're here." She tried to smooth his hair but it didn't work. She gave me a smile. "And you brought a friend."

"Grandmum this is my friend, Jack. Jack this is my grandmother, Molly Weasley." Held out my hand for her to shake but she grabbed me in a hug. She was cutting off my air supply. I was going to say something but James stepped in. "Grandmum, you can let him go now." Mrs. Weasley let me go.

"Welcome, Jack." She looked me right in the eye like she knew I was Teddy Lupin. "I'm glad you could make it."

"It's no trouble." I gave a quick smile. She was going to ask me something by the look in her eyes but she couldn't because James grabbed my arm.

"We better head down to our seats." James didn't even wait for his grandmother to nod.

I glance at the house and knew that Victoire was in there waiting to walk down the aisle to her future husband. What if I broke away from James and ran up to the house to her room. What if I told her that I loved her and not to marry Kyle. Would she tell me that I had my chance that she was going to Kyle? Or would she throw her arms around me and tell me she loves me too. I saw movement upstairs; I turned to walk up to the house.

"Don't even think about it." James pulled me to Hugo and Al. At the same time a blond girl came up. Hugo and Al were arguing who got to take her to her seat. They decide by flipping a coin and Al won. Hugo mumbled and took us to our seats. We were next to Lily and her date on one side and the other side was Harry and Ginny. James introduces me to them. Ginny wanted to ask something but Kyle and his best man and groomsmen took their place at the front with the wizard who was going to marry them.

Music starts somewhere and the bridemaids make their way down. It looked like Dominique was the maid of honor. The music changed and everyone stood up. I took a glance at Kyle, who had the biggest smile on his face. I turned and looked with everyone when Victoire came out on her father's arm.

She was breathtaking in white. There was a glow about her and her smile was brightest I ever seen. I could tell there were tears in Bill's eyes, he was giving his little girl away. I saw Harry gave Ginny a tissue. Her dad gave her a kiss before handing her off to Kyle. Bill took his place by Fleur and grabbed her hand. The love that passed from them was magical.

"We are here for the marriage between two people who love each other. Kyle Miller and Victoire Weasley." He smiled at Kyle and Victoire. "If there is anyone who thinks these two should not be together. Speak now or forever hold your peace."

I jumped up. James tried to pull me down. I heard my name being called from almost every Weasley. My hair must be back to blue again. I took a breath before saying. "Don't do this Vic. You don't love him like you love me. I was stupid for letting you go. You were the one good thing in my life. The pass six years all I thought about was you. I love you, Victoire Weasley. So don't marry him." I only looked in Victoire eyes. "I know you want that to be me up there with you. So take another change with me. I love you." It never hurt to say it again. I made my way out of the row without taking my eyes off of her. "I love you. I can't live without you. I tried and failed." I was in front of her. I looked into her blue eyes. "I love you." I took her veil in my hands and moved it out of the way. "Please don't do this." I ran my finger over her cheek. She closed her eyes.

"Teddy." My name wasn't more then a whisper. She opened her eyes. She took my hand off her face and looked at Kyle. "I'm sorry, Kyle but I can't marry you when I love Teddy." She took off her engagement ring and handed it to him. She kissed him on the cheek. "I hope love finds you." She grabs my hand and we ran down the aisle.

All I heard was, "I'm going to get my tiara back right." As Victorie ran away from the house. I knew that her parents are going to ask what is going on and we are going to have to tell them. I laugh because that isn't on my mind right now. I pull Victoire to a stop and kiss her.

"I love you." I say against her lips.

"I love you, too." I heard her say before I capture her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. There a few things I would like you to do.**

**Review to let me know the songs you think it is and I will let you know if you are right. Remember one song per CD. **

**If you want challenge go to my page and see if you want to do it. Its called ThreeSongOneShot Challenge. (Optional) **

**There will be a story for each of the next generation. Dominique will be next so look for it.**

**-sjt1988**


End file.
